Bücherwürmer mögen das oder auch nicht
by Baerchen
Summary: Hermine macht schlechte erfahrungen´, bis ihr Retter kommt...M wegen sexuelen Darstellungen! Bitte R


So ich habe mal wieder mit eine neu One-Shot für euch. Ich habe sie schon vor langen gefunden und ausgedruckt. Leider kann ich nicht mehr sagen woher sie kommt. Ich hoffe aber das sie euch trotzdem gefällt.

Harry Potter und die anderen Charakteren gehören wie immer nicht mir, da ich nicht JKR bin oder mir WB gehört.

Leider geht es in der FF nicht so ruhig zu, wie in meinen anderen, daher auch das **M. **Wegen Sexuellen Szenen und Gewalt, wenn ihr das nicht mögt, habe ihr jetzt die Chance die Seite zu verlassen, wenn doch, **Weiter lesen!**

Das paring ist Harry/Hermine und es spiel nach den fünften Jahr. Ich hoffe das es such trotzdem gefällt, den ich denken immer noch, das man nach den 5.Buch gut ansetzten kann.

* * *

Bücherwürmer mögen das oder auch nicht 

„_Lass mich hier raus!" schrie Hermine Granger. Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Tür des Schlafzimmers, von Viktor Krum._

„_Keine Chance," knurrte er, seine Stimme war kraftvoll und sein Akzent war deutlich zu hören. „Zieh dich aus," befahl er ihr und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab, auf den Rock und die Bluse._

_Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, während sie versuchte noch fester an der Tür zu rütteln. _

„_Zieh dich aus! SOFORT!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kleinen lächeln. „Oder soll ich das für dich machen?" Seine Augen glänzten, während sie an ihren Körper auf und ab fuhren. Er war neugierig darauf, was sich unter ihrer Kleidung befand. _

_Hermine begann zu schreien, aber es war vergebens. Viktor sah sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln im Gesicht an._

„_Okay, dann nicht." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und schwang ihn. Sofort verschwanden ihre ganzen Kleidungsstücke. Sie keuchte und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper, sogleich versuchte sie ihn mit ihren Armen zu bedecken. _

„_Sehr schön..." flüsterte er und starrte sie gierig an. Hermine sank zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie weinte vor Angst und Abscheu._

„_Geh zum Bett," befahl er ihr und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Sie schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und schluchzte weiter. _

„_Geh und leg dich auf das Bett, verdammt!" kreischte er, sein Ärger wuchs. Plötzlich riss er sie an einem Arm hoch und schmiss sie mit aller Gewalt aufs Bett, sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er war zu stark für sie und er hatte die Magie auf seiner Seite. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und fesselte ihre Arme an Bettpfosten. _

_Es war hoffnungslos. Hermine lag mit ihrem verweintem Gesicht, zerzausten Haaren und gefesselt, nackt auf seinem Bett. _

„_Das wird ein Spaß," spottete Viktor und entledigte sich dem Rest seiner Kleidung. „Wer weiss? Vielleicht magst du es ja. Schließlich mögen das alle Bücherwürmer."_

_Sie schloss die Augen, während er brutal ihre Beine auseinander drückte, sich zwischen sie legte und fest zustieß. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen. Sie schrie und schluchzte, während er immer wieder hart in sie hineinstieß. Seine rauen Hände fuhren brutal über ihren Körper, er biss ihr immer wieder schmerzlich in dir Brust..._

„_Nein, Viktor! Bitte..."_

„_OH, ja..."_

„_Neinnnnnn!"

* * *

_

Hermine Granger wachte auf, ihr Herz raste, ihr Körper zitterte und sie war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Sie hatte wieder diesen Alptraum. Den Traum über Viktor und die Nacht in der er sie Vergewaltigt hatte. Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Sie Drückte auf den Schalter und ein sanftes Lichte erleuchtete. Die weißen Fliesen, die Badewanne, der Spiegel... Sie traf auf ihr Spiegelbild und starrte es an.

Ihre Augen waren stumpf, als wenn jemand ihr Leben genommen hat. Langsam zog sie ihr Nachthemd und ihre Unterwäsche aus, sie betrachtete ihren nackten Körper im Spiegel. Ihre Hände streichen leicht suchend über ihre Brust. Ja, die blauen Flecke waren verschwunden. Es hat zwar einen Monat gedauert, aber sie waren verschwunden. Sie überprüfte ihre Arme, nur zwei schwache blaue Flecke waren noch zu sehen. Es sind von der verhängnisvollen Nacht, kaum noch Spuren da. _Die Beweise sind verschwunden. Aber der Schmerz nicht._

Sie erinnerte sich an das Blut. Die kleinen Flecke auf dem Laken. _Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder nicht? Mann, das ist sogar noch besser,_ hatte er gemeint. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte und an seinen rauchigen Atem.

Sie betrachtete sich einen lange Zeit , gefühllos. Dann zog sie sich langsam wieder an und ging wieder in ihr Bett. Aber schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie sah auf ihren Wecken, der 2:12h anzeigte.

Hermine!" Sagte Helena Granger, als sie ihre Tochter, zum Frühstück die Treppen hinunterkommen sah. „Du siehst schrecklich aus! Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

Hermine hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und waren stumpf. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nagte anwesen an ihrem Stück Toast.

„Hattest du wieder diesen Traum?" fragte ihre Mutter vorsichtig.

Hermine nickte. „Komm her," flüsterte ihre Mutter und nahm sie in die Arme. „Mit der Zeit wird es besser werden."

„Nicht kann es besser machen."

„Möchtest du deine Freunde sehen? Ron und Harry? Möglicherweise können sie dich etwas aufmuntern."

Zum ersten mal nach langen, zeigte Hermines Gesicht etwas Hoffnung. Die Augen leuchteten kurz auf, aber es verschwand auch so schnell wieder wie es gekommen war.

„Nein, sie sind beschäftigt. Ron ist in Urlaub und Harry ist bei den Dursleys."

„Ich könnte noch mal mit Dumbledore in Verbindung treten. Vielleicht kann er etwas arrangieren."

„Nein... stör ihn nicht. Ich möchte keine Last sein." Damit stand die 16Jährige Hermine auf und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie hinterließ eine verwirrte Helene Granger.

Es war das erste Zeichen der Hoffnung seit Wochen gewesen, als Helene den Namen von Ron und Harry erwähnte. Sie hatte sich geschworen ihr zu helfen, Hermine brauchte Hilfe und das schnell.

Zwei Abende später, lag Hermine auf ihrem Bette und blätterte abwesend durch die Seiten, aber richtig lesen tat sie nicht. Sie kämpfte damit, ihr Buch nicht vor Frust zu zerreißen. Verstand den niemand, was sie durchgemacht hatte? Sie konnte es nicht vergessen! Sie wurde von einem leisen Klopfen an der Tür, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hermine, Honey, öffne bitte die Tür," sagte Helene. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen, während sie langsam aufstand. Sie kannte ihre Eltern, sie versuchten es immer wieder, aber dies war keine Zeit ihr Geschenke zu machen. Sie öffnet langsam die Tür. „Was ist?" sagte sie in einem gereizten Ton. Aber dann sah sie. „Harry!"

Sofort umarmte sie ihn und die Vertrautheit machte sich in ihr breit. „Hermine." Sagte er und streichelte ihr mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

Helene sah die beiden an und ein lächeln spielte sich auf ihren Gesicht wieder. Die war das erste mal, das sie sehen konnte, das Hermine glücklich war. „Ich lasse euch zwei jetzt alleine." Sagte sie und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Hermine löste sich von Harry und sah ihrer Mutter nach. „Danke," flüsterte sie. Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Helene lächelte und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Die beiden sahen sich für einen Moment unbeholfen an. „Ich habe gehört, was geschehen ist," sagte er, als sie in Hermines Zimmer gingen.

Sie nickte und versuchte ihn nicht in die Augen zu sehen. „Hermine, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wäre eher gekommen, aber alle habe gedacht, das du allein sein wolltest. Deine Mutter ist gestern mit Dumbledore in Verbindung getreten und er dafür gesorgt das ich kommen..." Aber er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil sie ihn wieder Umarmt hatte, fest und hoffnungslos.

„Oh, Harry!" schrie sie. „Es war so schrecklich! Und verletzend... es tat fürchterlich weh..."Er hielt sie fest und hörte ihr zu, während sie ihre Geschichte erzählte. Mit jeden ihrer Worte, wuchs sein ärger. Oh, wenn er Krum in die Finger bekommt... Dieser Bastart...

Sie ließ ihn schließlich los und setzt sich auf ihr Bett. „Ehrlich Harry, denke ich das ich es nie wieder lieben kann. Es war so schrecklich."

„Was? Du meinst... er hat mit die Geschlafen?" fragte er. Sie erröteten beide, dann nickte sie und sah auf ihren Schoß.

„Ich denke nicht, das ich meinen Körper noch mal von einem Mann anfassen lasse." Für einen Moment war es ruhig.

„Es muss aber nicht wieder so sein, das weißt du?" sagte Harry leise zu ihr.

Sie sah ihn ruhig an." Es kann die schönste Sache der Welt sein, wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst."

„Ich denke nicht. Es war tat schrecklich weh und ich fühlte mich so schmutzig und..."

„Es kann aber auch sanft und leidenschaftlich und voller liebe sein." Ihre Augen trafen sich.

„Harry," begann sie und ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. „Hast du überhaupt, ähh, schon mal mit jemanden geschlafen?"

„Nein," sagte er leise und folgte mit seinem Finger dem Muster auf ihrer Bettdecke.

„Wie willst du das denn wissen?"

„Ich weiss es," er nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiss es, Hermine."

„Halt mich fest," flüsterte sie. Er legte sich zu ihr und legte die Arme schützend um sie. Sie legte ihre Kopf auf seine Brust. „Du bist anders als Krum," flüsterte sie. „Du bist so einfühlsam."

„Weil ich dich liebe." Boom. Jetzt hatte er es getan. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Besagt, was er schon seit Jahren für sie Empfand.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. „Du... du... liebst mich?"

Er nickte. „Ich liebe dich, das habe ich schon immer, Hermine," sagt er schüchtern, sein Gesicht war etwas errötet. Sie waren beiden erstaunt. Sicher, Harry war ihr bester Freund und er würde alles für sie tun, aber liebt er mich? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Du liebst mich?" fragte sie wiederholt. Er nickte und sie schwieg wieder.

„Aber es ist Okay, wenn du mich nicht liebst." Sagte er sanft.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und zwang sich gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und zwang sich das zu sagen, was sie schon seit Jahren hätte tun sollen. „Aber ich liebe dich doch auch," flüsterte sie. „Das tut ich schon seit Jahren..."

Nach einer langen Zeit trafen sich ihre Lippen, zu einem vorsichtigen und sanften Kuss. Er sah sie schüchtern an.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Wiederholst du es noch mal, Harry..."

Das was die Zusicherung, die er brauchte. Sie küssten sich erneut, doch dieses mal etwas leidenschaftlicher. Er ächzte vor vergnügen, als sie ihre Hände durch seine Haare liefen lies und sie keuchte, als er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge anstupste. Schüchtern trafen sich ihre Zunge, sie vertieften den Kuss, der jetzt von ihren Gefühlen geleitet wurde.

Der Kuss oder die Küsse, riefen bei ihr ein ganz besondere Gefühle hervor. Gefühle, die sie vorher nicht kannte. Eine wohlige wärme durchflutete ihren Körper und sie hatte das Gefühl das ihr schwindlig wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl das... das bei ihr etwas zerbrach.

Plötzlich brach sie ab. „Ich kann nicht Harry" Noch nicht!"

„Was kannst du nicht?" fragte er wie betäubte. Sein Verstand war von dem Kuss wie vernebelt.

„Das! Ich meine, dies... dieses ist der Anfang zu etwas, was ich noch nicht bereit bin."

Er lachte. „Wirklich Hermine, wir habe uns gerade das erst mal geküsst und du denkst, das ich zu die ins Bett hüpfe?"

„Wir sind im Bett, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast!" erwiderte sie.

„Du weiss genau was ich meine," sagte er und rollte mit den Augen. „Außerdem, würde ich dich nie zu etwas zwingen, wozu du nicht bereit bist. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Sie seufzte. Er hatte recht, er hatte immer recht. „Ich weiss, Harry. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist... ich bin im Moment so durcheinander. Ich bin erschrocken... und verwirrt... so ängstlich..."

„Shh," beruhigte er sie. „Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde jetzt besser in mein Zimmer gehen, es ist schon Spät." Sie nickte, wünschte sich aber innerlich, das er noch ein bisschen bleiben würde.

„Und Hermine?" sagte er und drehte sich noch mal zu Hermine. „Wenn du bereit bist, ..."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke Harry. Für alles."

Diese Nacht hatte sie wieder ihren Traum, auch in der folgenden und er darauffolgenden. Harry versuchte alles um ihr zu Hefen. Er hörte ihr zu, er sprach mit ihr, aber er wusste auch was sie brauchte. Sie benötigte eine schöne Erfahrung, um die schlechte zu ersetzten. Sie brachte jemand, der ihr zeigte, das die Liebe auch schön, leidenschaftlich und wundervoll sein konnte. Sie brauchte eine neues Bild in ihrem Verstand, das die alten ersetzten. Und er wollte derjenige sein, der es tat.

Bis jetzt hatten sie sich nur geküsst. Nicht mehr. Immer wenn die Dinge begannen heiß zu werden, erschrak sie sich und brach ab. Harry zwang sie nie. Er würde warten, bei sie dazu bereit war, auch wenn es Jahre dauern würde. Verdamm! Und wenn er bis zum jüngsten Gericht warten musste.

Hermine lag Abends in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Aber so sehr sie ihn auch liebte und sie seine Küsse mochte, konnte sie überhaupt weiter gehen? Sie erinnerte sich immer wieder an die Schmerzen, die Viktor ihr zugefügt hatte..., _aber Harry ist nicht Viktor._

Ihr Traum in der vierten Nacht, war bisher der schlechteste. Sie wachte kurz nach Mitternacht auf, ihr Nachthemd war vom Schweiß durchtränkt und sie spürte die Angst in ihrem Magen. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, während sie die Dunklen Wände anstarrte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Harry. Dem ruhigen, sanften Harry. Harry, der im Bett hinter der Wand lag.

Sie schluckte schwer, als sie aus ihrem Bett kroch und sich auf den weg in den Flur machte. Sie hörte ihr Herz in ihren Ohren klopfen, als sie daran dachte, was sie tun wollte. Die Tür knarrte eise, als sie, sie öffnete. Und dann sah sie ihn, ihren Harry, der von Mondschein beleuchtet wurde. Er war nur halb zugedeckt und sie konnte seine Brust sehen, wie sie sich sanft im Rhythmus seines Atem bewegte. Sie errötete leicht, er trug kein Oberteil und seine Haare hingen im wirr im Gesicht. Sie hasst es ihn zu wecken, aber sie brauchte ihn.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Harry?"

„Mmm... Hermine?" fragte er verschlafen. Sein Verstand wurde wach. „Was hast du? Bist du okay?"

„Schlaf mit mir, Harry," flüsterte sie, mit sichere Stimme.

Er rieb sich die Augen. „Was?"

„Schaf mit mir..." damit kroch sie zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie trennten sich aus Luft Mangel. Hermine löste sich von ihn, kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihn an, wie auch er sie nur ansah. Langsam fing sie an, ihre Knöpfe von Nachthemd zu öffnen. Als sie den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, lies sie es über ihre Schulter gleiten und es blieb wie ein See um ihrer Hüfte liegen.

Harry verschlug es den Atem, als er sie sah. Sie war himmlisch, schön, vollkommen. Ihre cremefarbene Haut, ihre braunen durch den schlaf zerzausten Haare, ihre vollkommenden Brüste mit ihren rosafarbenen Brustwarzen, die bereits... hart waren.

Sie nahm schließlich ihn Nachthemd und lies es auf den Boden fallen. Harry sah, das sie weiße Unterwäsche trug. Es war normale weiße Baumwolle, nicht außergewöhnliches.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie auch ihre Unterwäsche ausgezogen, sie war vollkommen nackt und bereit sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.

Er hatte Angast, sie zu berühren. Angst, sie würde zerbrechen. Angst, er würde sie verletzen. Er betrachtete sie, mit einem dümmlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Magst du mich nicht?" fragte sein ihn ruhig und selbstbewusst, als er sie nicht berührte.

„Ich liebe dich," sagte er und sie gab ihn ein schüchternes lächeln.

„Berühr mich," flüsterte sie. Und Harry legte vorsichtig die Hände auf ihr nackte Taille, während er sie zu sich hinunterzog und voller Leidenschaft küsste. Ihre Haut war duch den Traum noch ganz kalt. Er lies seine Küsse über ihren Hals in Richtung Brust wandern, er wollte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut erkunden.

Sie keuchte, als sein Mund ihre linke Brust das erst mal berührte. Er umspielte mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarze, die sich noch mehr verhärtete, als sie sowieso schon war. Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte er mit ihrer rechten Brust und ließ seine Hände an den Seiten hochlaufen.

Sie wusste nicht das es so schön sein Konnte. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so Gefühlt.

„Du darfst mich aber auch berühren, Hermine, wenn du möchtest," sagte er schüchtern, als sich sein Mund von ihrem Körper löste. Sie legte vorsichtig ihre Hände auf seine Brust und lief sie stufenweise nach unten gleiten, bis sie an seine Pyjamahose angekommen war. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen berührt. Sicher, Viktor war in ihr gewesen, aber sie hatte nie eine Hand an ihn gelegt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie fühlte, Harry war hart wie ein Felsen, einen anderen Ausdruck konnte sie dafür nicht finden. Seine Erregung drückte gegen den dünnen Stoff. Sie fing an ihn leicht zu streichen und liebte es, während er vor Erregung aufstöhnte.

Plötzlich zog er ihre Hand weg. Er musste diese keine freche Hand stoppen oder er wäre vorbei sein, bevor es angefangen hätte. Er zog schnell seine Hose und Boxershorts aus, dann begann er sie wieder zu küssen. Als sie sich wieder trennte, sah er ihr tief in die Augen und all seine Fragen waren beantwortet. Vorsichtig drehte er sie um, er konnte ihre Hitze und ihre Feuchtigkeit spüren. Sie legte sich zurück, etwas besorgt und etwas ängstlich, aber doch willens.

Sie wollte ihm sagen das er vorsichtig sein sollte, aber das musste sie nicht. Mit eine sanften Bewegung, war er in sie eingedrungen. Beide fühlten ihren Körper und ihre Seele. Diesmal war es anderes, diesmal war genügend Platz, diesmal rief es ein wunderschönes Gefühl hervor...Er sah sie an, während er sich vorsichtig Bewegte, denn er wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Sie bewegte sich eicht und ihre Hüfte traf auf ihre.

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Hermine früh auf und bemerkte das sie in Harry Bett lag. Er lag noch schlafend neben ihr. Sie errötete eicht, als sie merkte das sie beide nackt waren. Ihr Körper kippelte, von der letzten Nacht, immer noch. Sie lächelte, als sie an die letzte nacht dachte. Er war so sanft und lieb gewesen, er hatte ihr nicht weh getan. Sie liebte sie Art wie er sich anfühlte, die Art wie er schmeckte, die Art wie er roch, die Art wie er sich in ihr anfühlte, die Art wie er ... Sie liebte ihn... Und es hat sich so gut angefühlt. Die beste Nacht ihres Lebens? OH, ja...

Er war erstaunlich, wie sich die dinge Entwickeln. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie nicht geschworen, das sie nie wieder mit jemanden schlafen würde. Und jetzt? Lag sie mit Harry in seinem Bett und wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher, als ihn den Rest des Lebens in ihren Armen zu halten. Sie kicherte. Sie hatte mit Harry Potter geschlafen. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, ob die anderen Männer auch wie Harry sein würden. Aber sie wollte es nicht herausfinden, sie wollte niemand anderen, der sie berührte.

Sie kuschelte sie dichte an ihn und begann seine Brust zu küssen. Er fing an sich zu bewegen. „He," sagte er, während er seine Arme streckte.

„Harry, ich liebe dich," sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Er lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch." Er drehte sich zu ihr und sie sahen sich einfach nur an, bis sie schließlich aufstand.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich muss wieder zurück, bevor jemand merkt das ich nicht da bin." Wiederwillig ließ sie ihn los und zog sich ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf.

„Sehe ich dich beim Frühstück?" fragte sie, als sie den Türgriff erreicht hatte.

„Wetten das ich das tue." Sagte er und schenkte ihr ein breites lächeln. Als sie gegangen war, sank Harry wieder in sein Kissen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war.

Der Tag verlief gut und Hermine war in glänzender Stimmung. Was die Grangers definitiv bemerkt hatten. „Gut Harry," sagte Helen. „Ich denke das du die Ursache dafür bist. Hermine hat in den letzten Monaten, noch nie glücklicher ausgesehen." _Wenn ihr nur wüsste warum, _dachte Harry.

Harry und Hermine erröteten beide. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, es muss etwas mit Harry zu tun haben, sie hatten zwar eine Vermutung, aber sprachen sie nicht aus.

Hermine war über ihre Veränderung etwas entsetzt, den sie fing an, Harry zu verlangen. Sie wollte Harry, es war wie ein Feuer, das in ihr zündete. Sie wunderte sich, ob dieses wirklich normal war.

Das Abendessen war wie eine Folter für sie. Sie saß ihn gegenüber und sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Wie gerne würde sie ihn jetzt berühren, mit der Hand durch seine struppigen Haare streichen. Sie wollte ihn. Sie konnte sich kaum auf das Essen konzentrieren. Alles an das sie denken konnte war er. Sie hoffte das dieses Essen schnell vorbeigehen würde, dann konnte sie ihn wieder in ihre Arme schließen.

„Möchtest du noch einen Nachtisch, Hermine?" fragte ihre Mutter, als sie begann den Teller mit Kirschtorte zu holen.

„Nein, Danke." Es war eine Lüge, sie wollte einen Nachtisch, nur nicht diesen.

Die sah Harry zu, wieder langsam seine Torte aß und jedes Stückchen genoss. _OH, mein Gott, wie er sich über die Lippen leckt? _Man, sie wollte ihn und sie konnte nicht eine Sekunde mehr warten.

„Harry," sagte sie plötzlich, „Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"

Er sah sie überrascht an und legte seine Gaben weg.

„Honey, kann das nicht warten?" fragte ihr Vater. „Wir sind doch noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig.

„Nein, es kann nicht warten." Sie stand auf und zog ihn, zur Überraschung der beiden Grangers mit sich. Sie zog ihn zum ersten Raum, an dem sie vorbei kam. Es war das Badezimmer, aber das interessierte sie im Moment herzlich wenig.

„Hermine?" begann er, aber er hatte nicht die Chance seine frage zuende zu stellen. Sie sprang in fast in die Arme, dann drückte sie ihn an die Wand und begann ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen. Ihre Hand begann seine Hose zu massieren. Oh Gott, schmeckt der gut! Nach Kirschen. Aber er schmeckte bestimmt noch besser. Sie seufzte vor vergnügen. Sie wollte ihn...

Harry wehrte sich nicht, er ließ sie einfach gewähren. Auch wenn sie gerade im Badezimmer waren und ihre Eltern nur ein Raum weiter saßen.

„Schlaf mit mir, Harry," flüsterte sie. Seine Augen weiteten sie. _War das die regeleinhaltende Hermine Granger? Die Hermine, die auf alles immer eine Antwort wusste? Die Hermine die praktisch, Die Geschichte von Hogwarts auswendig konnte? _In der tat, das war sie. Und wer war er?

Im nächsten Augenblick lagen sie af den Fußboden. Sie hatten nur eine gebe Wolldecke unter sich. Sie zogen noch nicht mal ihre Kleidung aus. Sie schob nur ihren Rock bis zur Taille hoch und Harry ließ seine Hose zu den Knöcheln fallen. Dann fielen sie über sich her, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr geben würde. Sie blieben so lange miteinander verbunden, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigte hatte. Langsam standen sie auf und richteten ihre Kleidung wieder. Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und späte hinaus. Sie wollte sicherstellen, das keiner sie sieht.

Diese Nachte schlief sie wieder mit Harry und jede weitere Nacht, bis sie mit dem Zug abfahren würden. Ihre Träume fingen an sich zu ändern. Sie hatte neue Träume und diesmal von ihm. Sie waren von seine Sanftheit und seiner Liebe gefüllt. Er hatte Recht. Mit jemanden zu Schlafen konnte auch wundervoll sein.

„Harry?" flüsterte.

„Ja?"

„Danke, dass du es mir gezeigt hast. Das du mich geheilt hast." Er lächelte sie an.

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht."

Langsam sank sie in den Schlaf und wunderte sich immer noch, ob die wirklich normal war, das man solchen Wunsch nach Sex hatte. Dachten andere Mädchen auch so? Vielleicht hatte Viktor wirklich recht? Vielleicht mochten Bücherwürmer das?

ENDE

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Ich muß zugeben, das es mir ein bisschen aus den Händen geglitten ist. Jetzt ist es nicht nur eine Übersetztung, sonder ein gemisch aus Übersetzung und meiner Eigenen Kreativität.

Ich wünsche euch jetzt ein schöne Fest und ich hoffe das ihr mir ein paar Reviews als Geschenk macht. Also bitte drückt den keinen lilanen Button.

Bis bald eure Pupp


End file.
